1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which can present multiple algorithms having a tradeoff relationship in evaluation indices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology (automatic algorithm configuration technology) for automatically configuring an amount-of-feature extraction algorithm for extracting the amount of features representing features of given data by using a genetic search technique. In the automatic algorithm configuration technology, an algorithm for speech recognition, image recognition, and so on can be automatically configured.
For example, the present assignee has proposed a technology for configuring an algorithm that can quickly extract the amount of features with high accuracy from content data, such as music data (e.g., refer to International Patent Publication No. WO2007/049641).